Negima: Only Human
by donkeykong75m
Summary: What happens when you take way what makes you special? the Magic the Ki the Vampireism...you may find out your Only human, A complete revamp and vast imrpvemnt upon A Retelling of Negima Rated T for Blood violence Swearing and the usual Negima shinanags


**Well some things need to be explained for this**

**First off this story is a complete rewrite of my very first fic A Retelling of Negima.**

**Now i looked back at it and i saw a few glaring flaws in it i admit that was the very first fic i had ever written but, looking at it now I can see a brand new direction this fic can go**

**my own personal OC spin on Negi Springfeilds journey. **

**and so this fic will be titled**

**Negima: Only Human**

**I do not own Negima it is held by Ken akumatsu**

**

* * *

**

**"As any of us can realise once you take away all the facy things we obtain in life the magic, the shinmeiryuu, the Vampires.**

**It all boils down to one simple fact**

**Your Only Human..." - Takamichi Takahata**

**Episode one: A Severe case of misunderstanding**

* * *

The beautiful full moon shone brilliantly over head illuminating the prestigious Academy Mahora. There was a vicious chill in the air from the waning February winter as two figures were lit up by the moon light, The predator standing oh so confident his long flowing cape billowing in the breeze as he let out a giddy chuckle of satisfaction, and the prey a girl no older than 14 wearing the standard issued uniform of the school. Topped off with Pink hair, Lying on the ground unconscious with blood slowly dripping out of her neck. The moons hue only served to illuminate the red substance. The predator licked the blood from his lips forming a fanged grin of satisfaction.

"Ahh that was good had a taste of sugar in it, why i so do love them sweet." the predator mused as he proceeded to scoop up the rest from the bleeding girl in his hands and lap it up with glee letting out an insane cackle. "Hee hee HA HA HA so delicious!"

"I wouldn't be enjoying that if I were you..." A sudden swipe from the shadows interrupted the Predator's glee reflexively stepping to the side.

"Ahhh you always must ruin my fun don't you?" The caped figure inquired as the third figure stepped out into the moon light appearing as that of a little girl.

"I'm not letting you do what you want..." The third spoke with a no nonsense tone.

"Hee hee hee oh that's rich as you can plainly see if the other times were any indication, you have yet stop me from fine dining upon this exquisite feast of blood." the caped predator pointed to the girl on the ground. "She was number 13."

The third figure instinctivly took a fighting stance before lunging at the assailent swiping her claws in a fool hearty attempt to score a hit. the predetor on the other hand just casully stepped back avoiding her blows this wasn't new to him. "Now now is that the kind of vilolent behavior a girl such as your self should be acting like?"

"I don't care I can't have you going around feasting on anyone you want." the girl repeated her self as she took another swing.

"Oh but you should know full well its in our kinds nature..hee hee hee you only say that becuase they only suspect you hmm becuase of the thousand master was it?"

The caped assalaint barly dodged the next swipe of the girls claws. "Oh did i stirke a nerve?"

"Shut up!" she began incanting pointing her finger like a gun. "Lic lac la Lailac Spiritus!!" Ice shards eruppted off of her finger shotting with the speed of a bullet aiming to stike down her opponent.

Her opponent on the other hnad mearly yawned as he deflected the blow. "going easy on me as always you just don't have the heart to kill me." He leaped away landing on the roof of the academy building.

The girl bit her lip with distain for deep down she knew her opponent was right. She moved over and began tending to the victim incating spells to dispell the injury.

"Oh by the way...there is a piece of info i thought i might like to share with you."

she looked up at her tormentor, "Well spit it out then i can't take the sight of you for much longer.."

He shrugged, "Oh it's nothing much but a little bird told me that....the son of the thousand master is coming here heh heh." he smiled seeing the shocked expression on the blonde haired girls face.

"Y Y you can't be serious I didn't think he had a decendent!?" The girl was caught off gaurd as far as she knew the thousand master died a long time ago leaving no liniage.

The caped one replied, "Well Eva Darlin why don't you sink your fangs into that hee hee hee HA HA HA HA!!!" the caped assalaint lept from the roof out of sight laughing all the way.

"Tch damn that bloody bastard." The now named Eva looked down at the girl she was treating, by the time she came to this one would have no memory and hopefully be able to resume her normal life. Eva couldn't shake his words if the thousand master had a decendent...no it was to soon to trust him of all people.

little did Eva know at that very moment above the pacific ocean a boy no older than ten was sound asleep on board an airline enroute to Japan looking at the degree he had recived at his graduation, which simply stated.

"Negi Springfeild You are to become a teacher in Japan."

* * *

Negi's plane arrived at Narita airport with out a hitch and following with a little help form some of the locales, found his train to Mahora.

"Don't worry Nee-chan i'll do my best." the young welsh boy had a firm resolve after all not many can attest to graduating the prestegious Merdina academy for mages at age ten let alone have your degree boldly state you would be teaching in a forigen country. At first it had made Negi very nervious, as one of the many Magus's around the world it was now his job to help all kinds of people in need.

Magus's are those who are naturally adept in soccery spells and the like. Course with the change of time Magus's now a days couldn't just be throwing spells around at random rather unlike the old times there were severe penalties to a magus who used magic openly.

It was at this point negi began to notice a few thinga bout his train ride, One was aside from him and a Blonde boy sitting across from him there were an awful lot of girls on the train. and two would be that very same Blonde boy roughly around the age of the girls Negi ventured a guess. before getting vilontly jostled against a few of the girls.

The girls couldn't help but giggle at the little boy's nerviousness.

"Whats the matter little guy not used to trains?" One of the girls teased playfully.

Negi rubbed his head in embarassment, "Ah ha ha no sorry my mistake."

"Oh stop teasing him ne's nervious." another girl reprimanded her friend.

"Ok ok sorry couldn't resist he's so cute."

On the otherside of the car the Blonde boy had taken notice, "Tch stupid kid probably missed his stop." the boy went back to pondering the note in his hands. The note Promptly stated...

To Gainsbrough Regulus

I request you come to mahora immidiatly for an issue regaurding my daughter Also i would ask you are on your best behavior as i am having a new teacher arrive today also.

Yours truley

Konoe Konomon.

The now named Regulus kept pondering the note, 'Why would the old man ask me to come now of all times?' its true they kept in touch but the only thing he would have called Regulus down for would be an. "oh god..." Regulus shuddered at the thought. The old man did like to randomly arrnage his daughter in marriges. Deciding that was the worse case scenario he looked back over to Negi...unfortunalty.

"Ah its ok im sorry for being an a ah AH!"

"ACHOOO" The boy negi let out a sneeze but of course this sneeze came with a good blast of wind. Now this wouldn't be a problem how ever when snezzing the head is angled down to absorb the recoil, factor that in with the girls were all headed for school and thus were in their uniforms compirsed of skirts, adding in the fact that Regulus was a healthy teenage boy who happened at the moment caught a glimpse of every single girl in that cars panties. well it goes with out saying what the outcome was.

Regulus was surpreesing a nosebleed. hoping that no one would notice as the train pulled into the station. how ever the question came up.

"Where did that gaint wind come from?"

'Urk'

"Probably from a dirty mind thats what."

"Hey i bet it was that guy!" the trigger wa spulled as one of the girls pointed at regulus who had a fine stream of ketchup running from his nose down his face.

"Whoa whoa wait a sec it wasn't me!" Regulus desperatly wiped the red substance, but it was to late. "Eeek Pervert!"

"Lets Get him!" half the car grabbed Regulus as the doors opened and threw him out.

"Waaugh! OOF!" regluls splatted on the ground and was promptly hit on the head with his bag.

Negi looked on at the spectical that had just occured. "Um...."

"Bye little guy enjoy your future rides." one of the gilrs waved good by as they all disembarked....all over Regulus's crumpled body.

Negi stepped out he didn;t want to be late for his debut but. "A Are you ok mister?" Negi prodded the form of Regulus.

"Oww yeah i am damn it dunno who the hell made that gust but it's not my fault." He dusted himself off.

Negi couldn;t help but feel a bit akward as he couldn't have helped it either. "Er sorry they did that to you?"

"Nah its not a problem....say Kid um you miss your stop or somethin this is to the middle school." The blonde pointed out.

"Ah well no im in the right place i belive." Negi calmy replied it he wasn't upset at Regulus for calling him kid.

"You sure unless heh oh i get it your lookin to score wow with you looks you might pull it off kid." Regulus gave a thumbs up.

"Um what do you mean?" Was the reply

Regulus was floored inside this kid was really a kid. "Ok well then you know you can grab a train back and you'll be at the elementry school where you belong kid." regulus began to walk off.

Negi was starting to take offense he had studied to the fullest of his abilities and graduated Merdina at age 10 and this guy was blowing him off it was time to bring out the big guns let him know he was going to become the teacher of class 2-a then this blonde boy would have to accept him for sure.

"H Hey! I am in the right place!" Negi came back up to the blonde.

"Sure you are a little kid wanting to be a grown up."

"B But im here to be a teacher!" Regulus stopped at Negi's remark.

"Teacher?" Regulus pulled the old mans note from his pocket and looked it over his eyes stopping at the teacher bit. "You can't be serious kid."

"B But i am I was sent here by a freind of the head master!" Negi was losing ground.

'Huh so that brat knows the old man' he asked again, "Are yous serious kid or is this some kind of joke."

"I am serious!" Negi's reply did elicit a reaction from Regulus but...it wasn't the one he was intending.

Regulus just couldn't help it as he burst out laughing at this ten year olds rediculous claim. "Your serious? HA HA HA HA HA Oh my gosh your the new teacher the old man mentioned?" He managed to ask in between bouts of laughter.

"Yes i am Im Negi springfeild!" The boy proclaimed.

Regulus finnaly caught his breath "Whoo...haa....say Kid?"

"What?" Regulus next reply tottaly threw Negi off balance.

"That is the most retarded thing i've ever heard a kid teacher? please you should just give it up and go home." Regulus continued toward mahora breaking into a sprint to fit the rush of Mahora students.

How dare he after all that hard work and tool to have some one just brush him off. Negi wouldn't stand for that so he took off into the crowd for two reasons one to catch up to this Blonde teen and give him a severe chatisting, and two he was running severly late.

* * *

Else where in the same fast flowing current of students, Two girls were sprinting with the herd. A red head named Asuna Kagurazaka whose distinguishing feature was the bells done up in her hair and her blue eyes. The other was Konoka Konoe with long flowing brunette hair she had an added edge of mobility in her roller blades.

"Gah this is stupid i can't be late when we're supposed to be meeting a new teacher!" Asuna grumbled, how ever it was her own fault for sleeping in that morning as Konoka was quick to point out.

"Well Asuna-chan if you hadn't over slept we wouldn't be haveing to run now." The brunette said with a very cheery tone. "He's a friend of my grandpa."

"Oh great then he'll be another old gezzer for sure..." Asuna sighed.

Konoka giggled, "Hee hee you think so well your fortune read today you would have a meeting with destiny." She held out her handy dandy horoscope book for Asuna to see. "It also says reapeting the name of your loved one five times and barking is effective too."

"Eh you don't say well ok then." Asuna was curious at this mysterious fortune ritual.

"Takahata sensei Takahata sensei Takahata sensei Takahata sensei Takahata sensei ARF!" She barked in Konoka's face who had a faint sly smile.

"Hee hee wow Asuna-chan i guess you will do anything for Takahata sensei"

Asuna deadpaned, "Oh that was a joke im going to kill you later!"

"Oh but its not done yet Asuna-chan next it says you need to say Nya while doing a handstand and a split"

"I am SO not doing that!" Asuna was managing to keep up with the pace along side Konoka dispite the brunette having wheels which she was quick to comment on. "Geez Asuna-chan you sure are fast to always keep up with my roller blading."

"Well excuse me for being fit!" The Blue eyed girl replied as a sudden draft belw by her carrying a jogging Negi keeping in complete stride with the two girls. Naturally upon hearing their talk of fortunes and being a well acomplished Magus for his age decided not to extend a freindly greeting but give Asuna a proper fortune.

"Ah You do know your love will be unrequited."

(Bad Move number 1)

Asuna slammed on her emergancy breaks turning to look the child in the eye's "Un requited?...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BRAT?!"

Negi was a bit shaken by the girls outburst, "A ha er well you wer talking about fortunes so-"

"I Didn't ask for a fortune you twerp!" Asuna cut him off but Konoka reprimanded her reminding.

"Take it easy Asuna-chan he's just a Kid probably missed is sto-EEEK!"

"Whoa heads up OOOFF!"

Asuna was about to strangle the life out of the kid when she and Negi both heard Konoka squeel. Negi recognized the second voice how ever. For as it stood Regulus got a little behind in the stamped. There for he was just a tad behind the three when Negi made the remark and Asuna halted so did Konoka with out warning. Regulus didn't stop soon enough and plowed right into the brunette. Landing him self in an akward or luck position as he stuck konoka's legs first thus menuvering himself uder her landing on top and for the second time that day getting a good veiw of the pantsu.

Asuna was first to give notice. "Hey you what the hell are you fooling with Konoka for?"

Negi was second, "Ah w wait a sec its you from the train."

Regulus was third , "Ugh Konoka? Huh WHOA ack my bad!" He turned away blushing.

Konoka was fourth, "Eh its ok it was an accident wait Regu-kun? what are you doing here?" She got off and saw the person that had bumped into her.

this led to a breif bout of "Wait a sec you know this Perv, Kid, Konoka, ect." when that was done...

"Yeah Regu-kun is a freind didn't i mention him Asuna I know I did."

"Uh Maybe you did and I forgot..."

"So hold on a second you know this little runt?"

"Well we had a little run in on the train i think this kid's looking for the elementry school."

"I told you I'm to be the new teacher here!" Negi wrapped up causing the female heads to turn and regulus to plesently snark, "Aint it the most retarded thing ever Kono an uh...."

"It's Asuna humph..."

"Asuna yeah this kid's supposed to be a teacher."

The red headed tsundere let out a sniker, "Are you kidding me?" this is Takahata Sensei's Replacement!?

"Why yes he is." A rather rugged looking man pushing his early forties looked out from the nearby window this man was the Takahata in question.

Immediatly Asuna swaped sides as she blushed and bows oh so respectfully, "Ah Takahata sensei h how are you." Negi on the other hand opted for a more casual greeting, "Yo Takamichi hows it going?"

"Wait you two know each other!?" Asuna was shocked at how causual Negi's greeting was. Takahata let out a warm chuckle with a smile, "Welcome to mahora Negi-sensei nice place isn't it?"

the three light bulbs of Kagurazaka Konoe and Gainsbrough clicked on. 'He's serious.'

"Eh sensei so that means?"

Regulus cut off the answer though, "Whoa whoa whoa seriously back it up y'all can't be serious this runt is your new teacher?" emphasising runt as he pointed to the boy.

Negi cleared his throat, "Yes as i have been saiying im Negi springfeild and I will be teaching english classes starting to day." He said it proper and british like.

it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop before Konoka decided to swap topic lest Asuna go Primal on the little ten year old. "So uhm Regu-kun what brings you here?"

"Huh? Oh well your Old man Kono he just gave me this letter tellin me to come about 3 days ago." Regulus was honest save for the bit of the note that mentioned her, even he had no clue what Konoka's grandpa wanted.

"Hmm i wonder what grandpa wants then?" The brunette was equally as puzzled. how ever that mystery would have to wait as Asuna snapped.

"Are you kidding me this Kid is a teacher!" word could not describe the rage in the red head soul, but to his credit Takamichi did try to defues the situation, "Now now Asuna-kun he may be a child but he is rather smart." Unfortunatly Asuna did not buy it.

"But that can't be truw and even if it was he said that my lov-um he said some really rude things to me!"

"I so did not!" Negi retorted in defense, "If anyone is rude it's that blonde guy."

"Hey I have a name kid its Regulus, an don't you be tryin to drag me into your problem!"

Then Takahata dropped the bomb well to asuna it was more of an atom bomb but you get the picture, "Well it seems he will be taking over my homeroom as well."

"SAY WHAT!?" if there was any trace left of dere in Asuna in that moment it was gone. "This brat is replacing you!?"

Negi decided to speak up instead of Takamichi.

(Bad move number two)

"Well yes i can handle being a teacher just fine thank y-ah!" Asuna picked negi up by the collar and made her point extremly clear. "I HATE KIDS!! especially little flea's like you!!"

'Heh im liking this girl better already.....' Regulus though as he found Negi's predicament rather amusing.

Negi on the other hand was not enjoying it in the least all the jostling around he couldn't help but wonder. 'Are all Japanese girls this violent?' as he was pondered and shaken he felt a tickle in his nose..

ah ahh AH

"ACHOO!!!" Negi unleashed his torrential sneeze directly into Asuna which given the wid velocity of the previous blast completly disrobed asuna down to nothing but her bra and little kid bear panties. All conveinetly right infront of her crush of Takahata sensei.

There just wasn't much to say from Takahata aside from silently questioning the bear panties. However Regulus couldn't conatin him self with an accompanied nosebleed he let out another laughing fit.

"HA HA seriously wittle bear panties oh my go-"

(Bad move number 3)

* * *

A few minuets later the four of them were in the office of the headmaster Asuna had a quick wardrobe change into her PE uniform, While Regulus was nursing the black eye he recently recieved.

"Head master you can't be serious this kid is a teacher?" Asuna questioned after Negi explained his situation all of which Regulus still didn't buy.

"So Old man why didja call me over here?" The blonde asked.

The oblonged headed anceint man stroked his beard, "Hmm first is the case with Negi springfeild, so they sent you here as part of your training?"

The boy nodded, "Yes pleased to meet you Principle sensei." while the other three teens were wondering about what training a ten year old kid would go through.

"Well before you can be an official teacher you need some experiance lets say from today until march." the dean Konoe gave his verdict, before moving off on another tangent. "Spaeking of which do you have a girlfriend if not my daughter Konoka is avali-"THOCK "Gee thanks grandpa Konoka thwaked her old man with a mallet as he would always try to arrange his daughter in a marrige.

"Now hold on a second isn't it wierd for this little runt to be a teacher?" Asuna pointed the obvious out for the umteeth time that day while holding up the kid in question.

"Yeah and to replace a guy like Takahata to boot you going senile old man?" Regulus cassually added with good reason as Konoemon was pushing the eighties.

The dean shook his head, "No I'm perfectly fine Regulus." His gaze turned to Negi "Your job will be difficult Springfield should you fail you will need to go back understand?"

'Great the sooner the better...'Regulus thought

"Yes sir I will try my hardest in every aspect!" Negi gave a tone with firm athourity. Konoemon was pleased, "Good good well then you'd best head off to your new class room your guidence counsiler Shizuna will meet you there."

Negi and the girls were about to leave when a new though came into the gezzers mind, "Ah one last thing. Asuna Konoka i must regret to say while i had a cabin Ready for Regulus I forgot to organize one for Negi and so he will be staying with you two."

This warented several compaints for asuna which most were of the "I hate kids variety" Before the dean urged them out of his offfice to get to class, with a simple "Get along you to."

As Negi walked past Regulus, he got a "Sucks to be you kid heh heh."

Fater they had Left the dean turnd his cloudy gaze to the blonde boy, "Now then Regulus Im sure you want to know why I've called you here and no its not becuase i want you to marry Konoka."

"What for real?" was the reply.

"Yes well as im sure you are aware of my grand daughters abilities yes?"

"Yeah a little you don;t want them blown so ya had Zaki-san keep an eye on her right?"

"Correct Regulus however there have been a few instances as of late rumors of a vampire abound and that is why i asked you to come on short notice."

As they were talking a third girl entered the room with her jet black hair tied to the side in a large ponytail, "Head master whats this-You?" the girls cold gaze fell uopn the blonde, "What are you doing here?"

Regulus gave a casual smile and a wave, "Hey Zaki-san long time no see huh?"

"Ah Sakurazaki Setsuna, Yes the reason I called you here and i sent for Regulus was that I belive with the recent incidents happening at night i belive you would need some assistance."

the maned Setsuna protested quite firmly, "Headmaster you can't be serious absolutly not I am the one who is to protect ojou-sama, I am doing just fine by myself."

"So how's that stalking working then Zaki-san?" Regulus asked.

"Its not stalking I I am mearly gaurding her from the shadows!" Setsuna stammered.

"So you are still stalking her what the hell happened Zaki-san we all used to be real close till that one time."

"Please speak no more of it Gainsbrogh!" The girl snapped back before they were interuppted byt the old man.

"Ahem let me make this clear you two are to cooperate in protecting my daughter until we can sort out these Vampire incidents, this is NOT a compotition you two."

"Hai." the two bowed respecfully but still cast each other a feirce glance.

Konoemon smiled, "Good then now get along you two." were his last remarks as the Regulus and the Setsuna left the office.

* * *

**Whew it is done my revamped rewrote retelling of Negima you know going back i guess its the fate of an up and coming writer, but i felt looking back i could do so much more with ARON. And this is the result after much practice and drafting and outlining i hope you all enjoy**

**please review**

**till next time**

**DK75m OUT!**


End file.
